Cabbies
by hugoGrant
Summary: The London black cab driver has a unique challenge - to memorize everything in London a six-mile radius from the centre. Levi and Petra are faced with this challenge as they learn the value of teamwork (among other things). M rating due to the many sex references which pop up.
1. The Scouts

Goodge Street was a bad idea. Had she gotten of a station before and changed over to the Victoria Line, all would've been fine. With that, she'd have had a much shorter walk.

She was already off Tottenham Court Road and Goodge Street renamed itself to Mortimer. Yet, there was a considerable walk.

The red, elliptical "Post Office" sign stuck out of a faraway building. That was the two-thirds mark.

The woman buried herself in a two-layer down jacket. It was one of the down jackets sold at John Lewis. The salesman who showed it to her promised a fine winter-proof item, and in its name was this. The jacket was useless against the wind. She could almost feel the spirit of Jack Frost thanking her for the bad decision. Had it rained, she would be dripping and shivering, maybe a little blue.

Musing over her jacket, the woman thought about where she bought it - Oxford Street. That was the bustling heart of London shopping. Two streets away and parallel, came Mortimer. This was another example of how, in a few yards, London could invert its personality. In the streets between her and Oxford, London went from cosy, intimate and quiet to noisy, busy and cosmopolitan.

In her thoughts, the walker reached Regent's Street. To her left, the road let into the giant - the tourist-filled, the popular, the crowded. To her right came the quaint - the local, the comfortable, the secluded. It was her belief that assigning personalities to each area helped her remember them.

She was so close! She walked past what she counted as her second last building. At the end, the horizon opened up a sliver as she walked into Cavendish Square. Crossing the street, she passed under an old arch. She looked around, not quite believing that she passed under a statue of the Virgin Mary holding a young Jesus. The road was cobbled and in the sudden lack of cars, she thought she was in the Victorian era. She fancied hearing the snort of horses and clatter of Hansom cabs. She could see Scrooge emerging from one of the doors.

A gust of wind blew her out of her reverie. The second door from the left was the 'address' she was given.

Unlike its neighbour's, the black wooden door had two pieces of paper on it. The first was the actual address: "4 Deans Mews, City of Westminster, London." Underneath, in a smaller font, was:

"Directions to the centre of hell:

Left Cavendish Square. Right Regent's Street. Right Regent's Street. Left Pall Mall. Right Cockspur Street. Around Charles I. Right The Strand. The big pillar on the right.

If you don't know what that is, don't bother knocking."

The woman knew that that was Eleanor's Cross, just outside Charing Cross station. That that was the chosen centre was no surprise – it was six miles around the cross that was marked for certain souls to be trapped within.

Thus, the woman bothered to knock.

"So what is it?" A tall blonde man, with eyebrows thicker than the woman's jacket, asked, peeking around the ajar door.

"Eleanor's Cross." The woman hardly expected the residents to stay true to their words.

"Good." The blonde let in the woman. "Name?"

"Petra Ral."

The blonde flipped through a file. He pulled out a picture and held it next to Petra's face. Both images showed the same ginger with medium hair, light, nearly yellow eyes, high cheekbones and thin lips. Amusingly, both lips were slightly parted in quiet surprise. Turning the picture to show Petra, the blonde asked: "Got you by surprise, huh?"

Petra smirked and nodded as she was ushered in.

In what would have been the living room, Petra found four figures. There were two couples and a man and a woman, both of whom showed no interest in the other.

"Oh my God! A new one!" A brunette yelled. The brunette babbled. The man gave her a look of disgust.

"So, guys, now that there's an even number of us, we can do the pair thing."

"Shut it, Erwin."

"And, Levi, since you're not in a pair, you can work with Petra."

The brunette rushed to Erwin's side. The other couple stayed quiet. Petra found a seat near Levi's. The room seemed designed to accommodate the three duos.

"Hi."

"Tch. You pass the blue book test?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see if you're stupid. If I don't like you, I'll stop working with you."

"But Erwin…"

"Erwin's not the leader. We're just a few guys he rounded up."

"Alright."

"What's your name?" Levi finally looked up. Judging by the entrance and voice, he expected a timid, bookish or mousy Asian. The broader-than-expected eyes and ginger hair reminded Levi that prejudice was often incorrect.

"Petra." She offered a hand. Levi shook it robotically. "You're Levi… right?"

"Yeah." Levi unfolded a massive map of London and laid it out on the coffee table placed for that purpose. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Prove that you're not retarded." Petra shut her eyes.

Levi called out a starting point and a destination. Petra recited a route. Levi called another, more anxious to prove his partner to be a failure. He then found himself calling out a third. Then a fourth. At the end of this one, Petra said: "Am I worthy?"

"Tch. Fine."

"What about yourself?"

"What?"

"Are you worthy?" The brunette, who had begun to eavesdrop at the third recital, gasped.

"Shut up, Hange." Levi stared at Petra, glaring, hoping to prove his worthiness.

"Close your eyes and get me from Waterloo East to Holborn."

Surprised at the ineffectiveness of his glare, Levi resorted to wits: "Take the tube."

"Don't feel like it."

"It's cheaper."

"Do you not know the way?"

"Assuming I picked you up at Cornwall Road: left Stamford Street, right Waterloo Street, across Waterloo Bridge, straight to Aldwych, up Kingsway and you're there." Levi glared as if some idiotic oaf asked him what 18 + 22 was.

Petra laughed as if Levi said 41. "What?!" Levi found himself hurriedly asking.

"You forgot the tunnel." Petra spluttered. Levi gave her a quizzical look. "You scammed me 50p."

Levi would have glared. He would have made Petra run. He would have made her tremble in her sleep. Yet, she was so innocent and cute in her carefree laughter. He stuck to glaring, although he had begun to question its capability.

"Sorry. I messed that up as well." Petra straightened up. "So, we equals now?"

"Fine." Levi would have said something along the lines of 'don't mess with me like that again,' but was both unwilling to concede that he had been successfully messed with and willing to take some of the blame for that interaction – he came on too strong.

Levi got up to talk to Erwin about the newbie, leaving Petra with Hange.

"How did you not wet yourself?" Hange asked.

"What?"

"Levi. Wasn't he scary?"

Petra smirked. "He'd love it if I were scared."

Hange was about to agree and pass off the entire conversation she overheard. Then she remembered that this was the newbie's first time dealing with Levi. "How did you read him so well?"

"I don't know." Petra paused. "Hange, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Petra."

"I must say, you've probably got an amazing way with people."

"Thank you."

"Reading Levi that quickly… I mean, wow!"

"Thanks." Petra wondered what the big deal was with the reticent man. Did people fall for his façade?

Levi returned and Hange walked away wondering if Petra's skill was a hidden talent or genuine super-power.

"So, we quiz each other?"

"Sure." Levi sat down.

As the day passed, Levi learned that Petra was not as confrontational as she seemed. She also did not know it all.

Levi began not to mind the partnership. Somehow, Petra was quite agreeable when he decided to be.

At the end of the day, Petra faced the walk to Goodge Street. She complained, earning a look from Levi she read as pretend annoyance but true worry with a hint of curiosity.

"You live off the Northern Line?" Levi asked.

"Barnet. You?"

"Totteridge and Whetstone." They lived a train station away from each other.

"So you got the same walk, then."

"I was going to go to Oxford Circus, then change over."

"I'll come with."

Levi shrugged as they set off. They walked around the square, Petra letting Levi lead. They took Margret Street to Regent's Street. There they could see the distinct red circle with the blue banner. They took the Victoria line up to Warren Street. There they switched to the Northern line for their longer haul.

Fortunately, they picked a time immediately after the peak: 7:30. Thus, both found seats – conveniently next to each other. They discussed their 'extracurricular' lives and lack thereof. Both had to work to pay their costs and they did over the weekends. Petra worked cash registers on many late nights at the Sainsbury directly under her apartment. Levi did a similar thing at the boots a few stores away from his loft. Neither could made a grand living and both were relying on past funds. Thus, both had a few hours of work ahead of them.

"If that's what both of us do, then why don't we start studying earlier so that we get more hours in." Levi suggested.

"Sure."

"So what if we take the 4 o'clock train and leave right after lunch?"

"Ok." Petra was not really sure about waking up at three, but if the manager could let her work for three more hours each day, she would be so much better off.

Totteridge arrived sooner than Levi expected. For some reason, he could see himself and Petra being friends. He actually felt bad about having to leave Petra. It was stupidity. It was attachment. It was unreasonable. Most fearsome, it was new. He did not know what to do. Did he even have to do anything for such a natural friendship?

Petra alighted a few minutes later, a few miles away. Her walk to the Sainsbury was cold and lonely. She knew that Levi and she would be good friends. It was nice to have somebody to work with on the rigorous test she was studying for.

At her apartment, after a mundane time at Sainsbury's, Petra got a call from her father. "So you found the 'Scouts'?" Mr Ral began.

"Yeah. They're cool." Petra found the odd group online, on a cabbie forum, where somebody asked about group learning.

"So, how long do you plan on being there?"

"Until I finish."

"Which is?"

"At least a year."

"Remind me how it works."

Petra sighed. The old man never remembered. "So I took my first test last week and have one in 49 days. After that I have a test in 28 days. 21 days later, I have another test. If I get enough total points, I'd be done. Otherwise, based on my score I may get pushed back to a 28 day or 56 day gap."

"I can't believe you want to be a cabbie."

"I can't believe I have to know every road within six miles of Charing Cross."

"And then some."

"True." The first test was a reminder that the cabbie test – The Knowledge – was not merely memorizing a map, it was remembering the entire city – every restaurant, pub, cinema, attraction and hotel.

"Well, I'm happy you found them. Best of luck."

"Thanks. Bye." Petra fell asleep soon after, counting on only 5 hours of sleep. Yet, if the plan worked out, it would be a huge help.


	2. Friendship

Petra had signed up to memorize the city of London. It was an ambition she had had since secondary school, when she was first introduced to The Knowledge. It sounded amazing. As a child, Petra always wanted to know London. She had memorized the tube early on and enjoyed frequenting the city centre.

Because of financial difficulties, Petra could not focus on her education. Her GCSE's were average nonetheless. Yet, her father could

not pay for college. Thus, Petra began to study London. Her A-levels were average as well, not that she had any reason to care. She was devoted to London.

By the time she could drive, Petra already knew the major roads of London. She could go from Greenwich to Earl's Court through the major roads with ease. Her first purchase as an adult was a bike. This scooter had the rides of a lifetime in the six short months Petra used it for. In those months, Petra set up the routine with Sainsbury's, studies and sleep. Her fledgling social life from sixth form died.

Selling the bike, Petra rented her apartment and gathered rent for another two months. With the lack of her own transport, Petra relied on public transport. Walking from Goodge Street, Petra was the youngest member of the Scouts at age 18.

Levi had a different life story. He did not divulge his past, though Petra gathered that that was personal and probably criminal. In his past, Levi had the chance to connect with the streets in a similar way to Petra, only more forced than driven by passion.

Levi was largely unschooled until Erwin found him and took him in a few years ago. From Levi, Petra came to understand that Erwin was once a successful business man who suffered a massive mid-life crisis, motivating his study of London. Petra found out that Levi was merely 22 though Erwin was 36, Hange 32, Mike 30 and Nanaba 29.

Petra and Levi were the newest to testing, the others had been trying for a year. Yet, Levi and Petra were noted as the most hardworking pair. This may have been because they were not in a relationship. Both the other pairs were more than just friends.

Those four paired people never thought that Levi and Petra were just friends. It didn't fit. Levi was supposed to be asocial, a repellent of all nice or positive things. Neither Levi nor Petra admitted to be in love with the other. The oddest part was the balance. They always balanced out emotionally. If Levi was angry, Petra was quieter. If Petra was tired, Levi played tougher. Somehow, the sum of their attitudes was always the same. Beyond this, was the understanding. Their conversations never started, they occurred. The subject was not fully defined but know to both. The niceties of 'hi' and 'how are you' dropped off.

A month after Petra joined the Scouts, Christmas came. As a celebration, Erwin had planned to take a week off and on the eve of this week, he arranged a party. The plan was simple: at the mews there would be small competitions, and then the pairs would race to a pub. The pairs had to stay together for the pub race and the losing pair would pay for the dinner.

The first contest, at the mews, was an inter-gender run marathon. Each gender would chose a contender who would have to recite as many runs as possible. Then the other gender took a turn. The others would attempt to follow and verify the route on a map.

To face off the most popular pairing, the girls picked Petra and the boys chose Levi. Both knew the underlying motivation and did not care to react – the others had been up to similar antics the entire time. Still, the competition was interesting.

10 runs in, neither had given up. There were frowns on both teams as the runs became harder and harder. Yet, both seemed to want to outshine the other.

Mike was heard saying: "Can we call it a draw at 20?"

Both Levi and Petra glared at Mike. There would never be a draw.

30 runs. No slackening. Both were tiring but unwilling to let it show. Every turn was a triumph, a step closer to victory. "You think it would be safe for them to work together afterwards?" Nanaba asked.

"I'd be perfectly fine, he'd just have to deal with losing." Petra replied.

Levi smirked, finished off the fortieth call. "Losing? What's that?"

Time dilated once more. Countless runs later, Erwin had to stop the game – dinner time had arrived.

"So I said we were racing to a pub, right?" Everybody nodded at a satisfied Erwin. "I didn't say how." He paused as if he was hosting a game show. "We will each get a cab. We get to tell the cabbie how we would go there. They are not allowed to tell us anything but the destination." Everybody looked excited.

Levi and Petra got into a cab. The cabbie only said "Brent Cross shopping centre." Petra diligently replied "Yes, sir." On the verge of calling the entire run, she paused and asked Levi: "Finchley Road, right?"

"Actually, I was thinking Edgware."

"What?" Did something about the game make Levi lose his sanity?

"I think it would get us there quicker – less traffic."

"Your bet. If we lose, you pay."

"75-25."

"Fine."

The cab pulled onto Cavendish Square. Ahead, Hange and Erwin had already set off. Mike and Nanaba also pulled out just before the pair.

Erwin's cab had gone straight up Wimpole Street though Nanaba and Levi directed their cabbies left. Nanaba took a right on Gloucester Place and Levi pressed on. Petra hoped Levi was right about the traffic.

Edgware Road was not empty but not full. They kept around the 30-mile-per-hour speed limit.

"Sad I didn't get to beat you." Petra said as they crossed Kilburn.

"You'll get your win." Levi muttered.

The cabbie wondered how the two were a pair – how did they ever get any work done? "Thank you." The tone convinced him otherwise.

There was a complete break-down of the competitiveness and instead, there came an affection. Much like London, Levi and Petra's relationship could change personality in a few yards.

Somehow, even to the experienced cabbie's surprise, they arrived at Cricklewood. They had made it in record time.

Sooner than expected, they reached the North Circular. The rounded the two roundabouts quickly and then arrived at the Brent Cross.

They looped around, taking the third exit and turning into the mall's service roads. Petra led the last few turns as Levi resigned from

navigation. They got out. The cabbie called Erwin, notifying him of their arrival.

"Both of the others are now crossing Cricklewood lane. Well done, you two." The cabbie turned away and looked around. "You know, that was what we were testing for. We wanted to see who would be the fastest, not the straightest."

"Nicely done, Levi." Levi smiled at Petra's compliment.

"Yet you didn't question it?" The cabbie asked Petra.

"If he were sure enough of it, I'd have let him lead you via Greenwich."

The cabbie smirked. "Nice meeting you."

"Thanks for having us." The cabbie pulled back out into the churning world of vehicles. Petra skipped over to Levi, who had begun to walk into the mall. She hugged him. "Well done you."

Levi's heart skipped a beat. The hug was sudden. As Petra slowly slid her arms off him, he realized that that was his first hug ever.

Thugs did not get hugs. His breath caught as he mechanically said "Thanks."

Petra looked at him. His reaction was odd. He seemed uncomfortable – and he was not pretending to be a tough, untouchable gangster, he was actually out of his depth.

"What is it? Fancy me or something?"

"No… It's just that…" He knew Petra would laugh, he knew he would get mocked. "… That was my first hug."

"No way." Levi nodded. Petra laughed. "There's many more from where that came from."

"Why? You fancy me?"

"No, idiot, friends hug all the time." Levi was about to raise an objection when Petra interrupted: "You would know if you had friends before." Levi gave a satisfied nod.

"But then what made you think…"

"Your reaction. It was as if I kissed you instead." Levi looked a little shocked. "Now you're think of me as a girl, aren't you?" Levi worried about what exactly he started. "Yeah, because we could have sex. You insecure?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm pretending to be comfortable with what I just said."

"Good, then, shut up."

"Sorry. I went too far."

"Whatever will be will be."

Hange and Erwin dashed into the mall. Mike and Nanaba followed extremely closely. "We were first!" Hange yelled.

Petra laughed and joined the other Scouts.

"What have you two been up to then?" Mike snidely asked.

"Patiently waiting." Petra replied, hoping shipping would not dominate the conversation.

"So I guess dinner's on you two." Levi said.

"Since we're paying, can we chose the venue?" Nanaba asked.

"Fair enough, as long as it's not McDonald's." Erwin replied. It was a flaw in the plan he had not accounted for.

"We actually wanted to go for Karaoke." Mike earned a glare from Levi.

"Where?" Hange asked.

"Weng Wah house." Nanaba said.

"Haverstock Hill next to the KFC?" Petra put in.

"Is there another?"

"Tch. It's the closest, right?" Levi wanted none of the skulduggery.

"Few stops down the Northern Line." Thus the group set off. They walked to the station in quiet conversations. Everybody but Petra was asking about Levi's route choice.

They emerged shortly from a red brick station. The façade of the building was out of place in the modern world – it was decidedly 30s in the 21st century. They turned right, ignorant of the red. The walk was short, but the night was cold.

They walked past quiet houses, each thankful that they did not face the lonely road on their own. In the dark, the houses all looked precisely the same. The key difference between the average house and their destination was not the building but the lighting.

Outside the bar was a yellow sign they began to spot very early on. As they approached the building, the red lettering became evident. A building away, "Weng Wah House" was legible in all capital block letters. Underneath were squiggles of red calligraphy but none of the Scouts knew Mandarin.

The interior looked much more gourmet than anybody expected. While The Knowledge helped with location and basic information, memory of atmospheres and settings was unnecessary.

The Karaoke nature of the place was not evident. Erwin asked about it and they found an LCD at the back with CDs ready to use. Fortunately, there was no crowd – in fact, the group was the second customer.

Dinner was a simple affair of ordering Chinese food and eating. Conversation turned to Levi and Petra's relationship. As Levi and Petra collaborated to change topic, the other four kept up the shipping. Every so often, there would be a five minute interval of sports, politics or Knowledge discussion. Yet, by the end the topic would revert.

Then, Nanaba had some waiters open up the mic. Levi was obviously repulsed into a corner by the mic. Petra was also shy about her singing ability.

For Petra, liquid confidence changed her shyness. "I Just Can't Get Enough" by the Black-eyed Peas came on. Petra stood up. "But it's a ballad." Erwin pointed out, more to Levi than Petra.

"Anybody can join in." Petra started the song.

Levi rolled his eyes. He did not expect Petra to join in the madness.

"Boy I think about it every night and day." Petra's voice was clear. It was on key. It was on pitch. It was an argument against any shyness.

"I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love." Levi couldn't help but stare. It was beautiful.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way,

I'm addicted and I just can't get enough."

Levi grabbed the mic and continued. "I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough."

Hange nearly fell off her chair. Nanaba's mouth was open in surprise. Mike couldn't have smelled this coming. Even Erwin's eyebrows crawled together in shock. Levi walked over to Petra.

"Honey got a sexy all steaming. She giving hotness a new meaning. Perfection mama you gleaming. Inception you got a brother dreaming dreaming." Neither of the singers could take their eyes of each other. Levi felt the words. Petra was amazed at his singing.

The others were stunned into silence. Not only could Levi sing well, not only did he know the lyrics, but he went up to sing completely voluntarily. Petra didn't even say a word. There he was, declaring a love for her.

The song finished to some genuine applause. Petra gave Levi the biggest smile of approval she could muster. Levi wished that the moment could live on forever.

"You guys should kiss!" Mike earned a glare.

"That did further prove that you two would make a great couple." Erwin said.

"And that further proved your retardation." Levi retorted.

Songs drifted by as Levi was put off singing for the rest of the night. Petra sang occasionally, but generally was in the audience.

At eleven, four hours of singing later, the group had to leave – the bar was going to close.

They got back to the 30s station and took the Northern Line south. Levi and Petra would have to change branch at Camden Town. The others had their own, longer journeys.

On the one-stop ride, Petra sat next to Levi. Sleepy and cold, Petra wrapped herself around Levi's arm and was resting on his shoulder. Amidst the noisy tunnel, Petra's tranquillity seemed impossible. Levi and Petra looked perfect together. Unfortunately for the others, the image of peace had her own way to go. Levi, though, got to accompany her for longer.

When the time quickly came for Levi to awaken Petra, he did so in an unexpectedly gentle manner – he did not shake, he merely

stroked her hair and softly said her name.

"I wonder what you guys get up to." Hange said.

"I go home and sleep." Petra pointedly said.

"And you should to, lest you keep your delusions." Levi added.

Levi and Petra caught their train. Petra quickly fell asleep on Levi's shoulder.

Next thing she knew, she was being awakened. "Hmmm…" She mumbled before orienting herself.

"Morning."

"We… wh-"

"We're past Woodside Park."

"Oh." Petra looked around. The dark was worrisome. Worse yet, everything was empty – even the train seemed to have nobody aboard.

"What happened?" Levi registered a shift in the grip on his arm.

"It's so lonely and dark…"

"You scared?"

"Kind of. You heard how many muggings happen?"

"So what would you do about it?"

"Can I spend the night at yours?"

Levi was surprised. "You trust me enough?"

"If you were a rapist you'd have done me already."

"Fine. Stay the night. Don't tell anybody, though."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Do I want to die?"

The train arrived and they got off. As expected, the station was deserted and the darkness was enveloping.

Walking out onto the empty high street, Petra was very close to holding Levi's hand. She did not understand why. It merely seemed like a comforting idea. She resisted the temptation – she did just sleep on his shoulder for more than twenty minutes. Did friends normally do that? She did not really know. Then again, there were only a few friends she'd ever spent this amount of time with. She saw Levi every morning at 4 and left him 10 hours later. Then, they texted every so often. Sometimes they met on weekends, other times they texted. Every hour of everyday, Petra either was asleep or had communicated with Levi in some way. She looked over at Levi. How long would mere friendship last? Had they already reached its limit? They barely made it within the confines of friendship.

"Are we just friends?" Levi asked.

"So far." Petra was amused that they were thinking of the same thing.

"Really? Do friends usually sleep on each other?"

"The way I did?" Petra really wanted to lie. "I don't know."

"Can we say yes? I think it'd be simpler."

"As long as we both want it to be a yes."

"You do, right?"

Petra thought for a minute. Levi was worried. What if this turned into a relationship he wasn't ready for? "Yeah. We'll see if we ever want to change that."

Levi shrugged. Change that? He'd never! "Anyway, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Work at 10."

"You'll be up at…?"

"8."

"Fine." They entered Levi's flat. Upstairs, Petra was ushered into a meagre living room – a small couch, a cheap TV and a tiny table were all the furnishings. The landing she had entered through u-turned and followed the stairs to a bedroom with an en suite and a kitchenette. The small kitchen seemed to have a microwave and a stove. Petra guessed about the en suite because there was no other bathroom. To the left of the living room was a closet in which Levi stored jackets and extra bedding.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." Levi had opened the closet and rummaged through for a blanket and pillow. "Here." He handed the bedding to her. Petra set the pillow down on the couch away from the door. She draped on the blanket that lay down. "You'd probably not want to sleep in that."

"True." Petra looked at her clothing. Thankfully, she was not in a dress or skirt. The trousers she was wearing could be slept in. The sweater was all she really had to take off. She did that, revealing the shirt she wore underneath.

Levi resigned to his bedroom. "Good night!" Petra called out, getting a grunt.

Next morning, Petra woke up to the smell of smoke. She jumped up, fearing a fire and rushed out to understand the scent.

Levi was in the kitchen, pacing about distraught. The stove had some smoking substance sitting on it.

"What's up?" Petra entered the kitchen.

"Tried to make French toast."

Petra did not know what to make of Levi's culinary exploit. Was he trying to woo her? "You normally try so hard?"

"Not with French toast." So he was a bit of a cook, and not trying to catch her attention.

"Well… now what?"

"I presume you don't mind sunny-side up."

"Fine by me."

Levi cooked it up as Petra toasted some bread. It was a miracle they fit in the kitchen. Yet, within five minutes, they emerged with two breakfasts – even the coffees. The cabbie from the night before would have marvelled at the teamwork.

"So, what are you doing over Christmas?"

"Seeing my dad."

"Eve?"

"I'm free."

"Want to go out?"

Petra smirked as she took the query the wrong way. "Just roam around London?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

Levi paused, eating as he thought of the best way to phrase his statement. "I didn't mean it as a date."

"Of course, we're just friends." Petra chewed on her toast. "Normal time, I presume?"

"Why not?"

"I'll see you then." Petra had finished her food. She took the plate, and noting the lack of a dishwasher, she began to wash it by hand.

The soap was place in front of the sink next to the stove near a window. Outside, Totteridge was quiet. Beyond, houses quickly gave way to countryside and the famous English patchwork quilt. There were only glimpses of this, but the sight remained pretty. Petra dried the dish and remembering where it came from, replaced it as Levi walked in.

"I'd have got that."

"It's fine." Petra threw on her sweater and picked up her purse. She took her jacket as she began to descend the stairs. "See you."

"Bye." Levi replied. Levi began to prepare for his day at work. He presumed (and secretly hoped that) Petra had left early for the same reason. Levi began to look into the state of his clothing affairs as he realized how seamlessly Petra fit in. Had it been any of the other guys, he would have had to explain things. Heaven forbid the possibility of Hange ever entering.

In the end they were friends. Both parties liked the friendship. Both were insecure about any changes in the dynamic.


	3. Christmas and its Eve

Christmas Eve was a Sunday. For many businesses this was convenient – employees were always off on Sunday anyway and no business was lost. This was unfortunate for most stores. Stores had to try to keep employees in for the pre-Christmas last-minute rush. Most stores merely closed and surrendered in this fight. Petra's Sainsbury's had fortunately followed this course.

She pondered on managerial responsibilities as she entered the empty Morden-via-Charing Cross train. The manager of the store saw Petra as the future boss, but Petra had had to let down the trusting gentleman.

Totteridge and Whetstone station was as Levi had grown used to seeing. The darkness hid the buildings around the station. The street at one of the exits and the platform were both empty. It was a perfect emptiness which made him think that he was the last surviving human. He crossed over to the southbound platform – the north bound train would arrive in an hour as it had probably only just left Morden. The cold air was the only familiar thing – everything else seemed too quiet and desolate. The LED board lit up, indicating Petra's train. It was already a minute late – unsurprising of the tube. Petra had texted him to expect her in the first carriage as always. This meant the least walking for him. It was also much more convenient than having to count carriages up the train to ensure that they met. The saw what he guessed to be the lights of the approaching train.

The train stopped. Levi entered to find Petra. "Happy Christmas eve!" Petra greeted. Levi shrugged. "So, where do you want to go?"

"The house, of course."

"But Erwin's not there." This Levi forgot to account for. People were truly fickle.

"Point. What were you thinking?"

"I'd like to see the decorations."

"What?"

"Well, it's dark, so we can enjoy the lights and nobody would be there." To Petra, it actually sounded somewhat romantic. The thought of kissing Levi was not new to her, but it annoyed her anyway. She thought she'd probably mess something up if she tried a relationship.

"So where all?"

"Regents Street, Piccadilly Circus, Great Marlborough Street and Trafalgar Square."

"So, we get off at Tottenham Court Road."

"Yep."

Petra leaned on Levi's shoulder. He turned to look at her and could only see an orange blob. He could smell some sort of shampoo. "Is this really within the bounds of friendship?"

Petra wanted to confidently say yes or mysteriously say no. Yet, she truthfully replied "I think that's up to us."

"Really?"

"I guess." Petra said, quickly asking: "What would you want to make of it?"

Levi thought a bit. "I'll keep it at friendship." Levi mused a little, and connecting the few society-related dots he could think of, said: "But don't think I have to ask you out."

"How would I ever get in a relationship?"

"Hey!"

"I did mean it about you… necessarily…"

"Now I have to ask you out to prove myself."

"Don't be stupid. Besides, you already did to some extent." Petra predicted Levi's quizzical look. "I mean, how are we here otherwise?"

Levi had a Petra-predicted look of agreement. "So you have to ask me…"

"If I fancy you."

"We should stop mucking about like this."

"Why?"

"What are we doing? I mean, are we ever going to be in a relationship? What if it doesn't work out?"

"Who cares? The only reason I do this is to annoy you a tad."

"Really?"

"It's funny when you get annoyed." Petra knew Levi would want a little more clarification and thus offered a: "Well, when I can control it and get you only a little worked up."

"It's fun to do to you too."

"And as long as we don't cross certain lines…" Levi agreed. Petra almost wanted to resume the old conversation, but realized that Levi's reaction was his way of putting up a wall.

The station was empty. The other train had yet to pass through. They exited onto an empty oxford street. They turned towards the popular shops though they were still invisible. The first street was Soho Street. It was narrower than Oxford Street, if that were possible. Beyond the sort lane was a park. In the middle of the park was a Tudor-looking cottage. Rounding this, Levi and Petra turned right. In front of them opened up Carlisle Street. At the end, an alleyway to the right backtracked them the short distance to Great Marlborough Street.

They walked down to the Christmas decorations. Wreaths had already sprung up, but then, a bit of a walk later, a pedestrian zone came up on their left. Petra noticed and was bouncing in excitement. Levi would've been annoyed had Petra been any less cute.

They entered the complex. Everything – even the subterranean restroom – was shuttered. Yet, the lights remained on. There was a small fork in the walkway and they entered from the nearer side. At the fork, the buildings made for an interesting scene which would have made any architect marvel. To the right was a white Victorian design. Next to it came a red brick counterpart. Across the street, crossing a 300 year time gap was a Tudor façade. From each of these buildings, a modern set of wires came out. At the end, the wires met on a giant balloon snowman. The balloon was complete with the red scarf and hat and coal buttons. The balloons continued down Carnaby Street with the red Victorian-looking buildings. Every few storefronts down, another pedestrian street intersected.

Petra practically skipped down the deserted mall. Levi kept up as best he could, watching his friend's frenzy. It was hard for him not to smile a little seeing the pure joy on Petra's face. While he understood neither the Christmas craze nor the joy in any of it, it was hard – impossible – for him to be a Scrooge with Petra dancing about.

They had barely made it halfway through when Petra finally stopped and turned to see how far behind she had left Levi.

She had already seen all three varieties of balloon – the snowman, the wreath and the snowflake. Yet, the subtler details of the lampposts and lights still required observation. Petra had made sure to take a camera.

"I don't get it." Levi caught up as Petra photographed another wreath.

"What?"

"Christmas."

Petra twirled a full circle, stuttering a "Well look around!" At the end of her spin, she ran off towards the rest of the shopping centre.

Levi sighed and followed. Before he knew it, they had reached the lacklustre Beak Street.

"Suit you better, Scrooge?" Petra said as they walked towards Regent Street.

Levi nodded. The street did suit him better, but it gnawed at him that the street seemed to suck away Petra's happiness. That suited him less.

At Regent Street, Petra turned left. "Don't want to start from the top?" Levi asked.

"This one's kind of boring." She did have a point. Compared to the balloons on Carnaby, the lit stars and snowflakes of Regents were plain. But, the deserted street looked nice.

Petra was calmer, her mood reflecting the flamboyance of the decorations. They walked down the street until it curved. There, due to a disappearance of shutters, Levi could nearly hear Hansom carriages and see Victorian walkers. The style and environment had not aged a day since the 1800s.

This changed dramatically as they exited the curve. The corner building was an LCD of ads. To the right was the Statue of Eros. They crossed the streets that formed a five-way intersection and walked past the statue.

"It's supposed to be good luck to anybody who proposes there."

Levi nodded. He had heard the superstition and never bothered believing it.

"What if it did work?" Petra predicted his disbelief.

"Maybe one of us would find out."

"Maybe both."

Levi looked at Petra wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"Who knows?" Petra couldn't help but find it funny – Levi was bothered again.

They continued on Regent's Street (though it took a 90-degree turn). This side was far less decorated. They turned left at the Pall Mall. The road turned slightly as they followed it to Trafalgar Square.

They emerged into the square right under Nelson's Column. Petra looked left and walked hurriedly to the Christmas tree. As expected, the evergreen was huge and brightly lit. A closer inspection, which was Petra's early morning privilege, revealed intricate baubles and ornate hangings off the tree. The star on the top was like a cherry on top of ice cream, both in appearance and effect – it completed the masterpiece of British holiday tradition.

Petra snapped more photos than she did over all of Regent's Street. Levi thanked himself for waking up early enough.

"Now that we're done with my itinerary, where do you want to go?"

Levi mused for a minute. "Follow me."

Petra wondered what Levi was playing at as they left by the Strand. They walked past Charing Cross – the centre of hell – and continued. "You taking me to the West End?" Petra was not really in the mood for a play. Since her new jacket could take the cold, the air was refreshing and the city was charming.

Levi chuckled dryly. Of course he didn't want to sit through a stupid play. He had a surprise planned – something he doubted Petra

would have ever seen.

Petra let Levi lead on. Soon, they left the Strand onto a narrow street named Bedford. Was she being led to Covent Garden? What for? None of the stores would be open.

They walked further up Bedford. Levi had to time this perfectly – this only happened once a day. He decided to turn in later – if Petra was trying to guess his destination, she'd get confused.

They turned onto King's Street. There was no point hiding the destination, but the event would still surprise Petra. They crossed into the market. The market looked like a station – it had a metal frame holding up the triangular roof and both sides were open in between arches. The centre was dipped below the ground, making the market a sheltered shopping crater. The colours and small vases which lined the windowsills of a second level and hung from every lamppost added to the quaint mall.

Levi stopped in the middle. From that point, much of the mall was visible. "What is it, Levi?"

Levi looked at his watch. "One minute." Petra wondered what it was – the sunrise was a few hours away.

A sharp noise of metal sliding on metal echoed through the empty hall. It was as if a train had arrived. The sound began to be reproduced throughout the mall. Petra looked around, bewildered at first but then realized that it was the entire mall opening up. She turned around, mentally capturing the panorama of shop owners opening up for a busy business day. Everywhere people in jackets emerged from their small caves, bringing life to the honeycomb of the market.

Petra hugged Levi. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"I thought you would like this."

"It's only five, right?"

"Exactly. That's when these guys decided to open up today." Levi looked around the mall. "Anyway, I just wanted to get a mulled wine from those guys." Levi pointed at a small restaurant which had just opened. There was a huge wok on a stove where some cook was pouring in paella. Behind the cook, on a counter was a big steel cylinder. In it was a hot, maroon liquid.

Levi ordered two cups. Petra held her cup and realized how hot the steaming fluid was. She slurped a sip. The hot fluid was sweet, spicy and rich and above all, alcoholic. It was the most warming thing Petra had drank for the winter.

After this, Levi and Petra rambled. Unlike their work days, they did not have a plan for this day and were improvising. They saw the sunrise reflect on St. Paul's dome. They ate at a small shop stand outside of the Tower of London. They walked to the tower bridge, crossed and continued past the shard and back to London Bridge station.

"Hey, you want to hang out at my place?"

"Sure." Petra wondered what they would do. It would be better than walking around London randomly.

Levi was about to walk into the station. Then, Petra suggested taking a bus. The 43 up to Friern Barnet and then the 243 to Totteridge itself would be the quickest route.

Because of the lack of people, even by nine in the morning, the pair snagged front seats on the top deck of the bus.

They looked at London as it slowly awoke and began to brush and breakfast. They had the greatest head-start, and Petra was satisfied with her Christmas Eve already. This year was special. Every year she roamed London in a similar fashion, taking four to five hours. This year, she had somebody to share that with and he showed her something new.

"Have you seen all of London yet?" Levi asked the dozing London-geek on his shoulder.

"Not Croydon or Wimbledon in much detail."

Levi nodded. "Why didn't we go there?"

"It's out of the circle, so I thought better of memorizing it."

"Memorize?"

"Fine… get to know." Petra did not intend to memorize all of Greater London, but she wanted to be acquainted with all parts. As a cabbie, she already had to know the centre.

Before either of them knew, two hours had passed and Petra was leaving her jacket on the landing of Levi's flat.

"Fancy seeing Barnet?" Petra asked.

"Maybe a little later."

"Lunch?"

"Why not." Thus, whenever they were hungry, they would go and eat at Barnet. Petra picked a place.

Petra's phone buzzed. "Hey dad."

"Petra! What's up?!"

"Just looking forward to tomorrow."

"Great! Listen, I was thinking, could any of your cabbie friends come? I thought the company would be nice. And I'd love to know who my Petra goes off and spends her days with."

"It's not…" Petra was about to divert the conversation to how she only had friends, none of the more romantic linkages, when she remembered that Levi was right there with her. "Hang on a sec, dad." Petra muffled the phone. "Levi?! Fancy meeting my dad tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"What time, dad?" Petra quickly said into her phone.

"One, as always."

"One!" Petra called out.

"Fine."

"Levi can come."

"Great."

"Should I bring anything?"

"I got it all sorted out."

"See you then."

Mr. Ral was about to ask who Levi was – boyfriend or not etc. – when he realized that that would become evident the next day. "Great! See you!"

"Bye." Petra hung up.

Levi flicked on his TV. He tuned into a football game. "Say, since we're going to be in Barnet tomorrow, why don't you give me the tour then?"

"Fine. Meet me at the station at eleven thirty."

"Sounds good."

"Who you rooting for?"

"Arsenal."

"My dad won't kill you outright."

"Good to know." Levi adjusted himself on the couch as Petra leaned on him. "You know, you never mentioned what happened to your mum."

"You never mentioned what you used to do."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes. You already know so much about me."

Levi was quiet for a few minutes. "I was a criminal."

"That's a start."

"Your mum?"

"She died."

"How?"

"What crime did you do?"

Levi paused again. Petra was being secretive and he did not know why. "I was in a gang. We robbed, smuggled and killed."

"Killed?"

"How did your mum die?"

"Car crash."

Levi blinked. It was that simple. Her mum died in a car crash. "I killed two people."

Petra shifted on him. "It's ok."

"You know it makes it feel worse."

"What?"

"Forgiveness."

"Surely you had a good reason."

Levi nodded at the fair point – it was a kill or be killed situation when he killed both the gangsters. "But I robbed and smuggled…"

"Didn't they have their reasons as well?"

"Yeah, but they're not as good."

"And the crime's not as bad."

"And you're willing to accept this?"

"I was ready to believe you were a psychopath or serial killer or rapist or something."

Levi snorted. "All the other members are dead now."

Petra wondered how she hit the jackpot. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Somebody ought to know." Levi looked at the weight on his shoulder. She must've been looking back up at him. "Besides, you trust me enough to meet your family on Christmas."

Levi moved about, checking the game. "So why don't you like talking about your mum?"

"I don't like being pitied and… I think I might end up the same way."

"What?"

"I'll drive so much; I've driven so much."

"Don't worry."

"I generally don't."

Levi nodded once more.

"She wanted to be a cabbie as well."

"What?"

"She did."

"And?"

"I don't know… we would have had so much to talk about."

"True." With cabbies, it was always the more the merrier – that way one did not have to memorize all of London, it could be split up.

Petra was in a daze. She would fall asleep then wake up, stay half-aware of everything before dosing off again. Levi presumed it was the need to rest after hard days. The last month was tough – waking up at four and sleeping by ten. And throughout, the work was pretty difficult. Memorizing everything within more than 100 square miles was difficult.

Levi also fell asleep. At around two, getting a little hungry, Petra woke up. She moved her head around a little before realizing that Levi was asleep. She had to get up but was not sure whether to awaken him. And he looked so calm while sleeping. He looked at peace – his façade of unkindness had dropped and left the handsome and caring gentleman in its wake.

Petra lightly tapped his shoulder. He shook awake, looking ready to attack the robber he thought Petra was. He relaxed quickly and realized that it was only Petra. "You hungry?" Judging by the change in football match, quite a bit of time had passed – enough for one to be hungry.

"Yeah."

"All right." Levi got up and put his jacket on. He grabbed Petra's coat and handed it to her. "I know a place."

Levi led the way down the High Street towards the station. They crossed the street at the earliest convenience and walked past a few restaurants, leading Petra to believe that Levi had chosen a place and was not merely going to the closest restaurant.

A narrow lane emerged from the street. The gully was designed to facilitate pick-ups and drop-offs among other loading. On this lane was a Tudor house. In between the lower two floors was a sign naming the place "The Griffin." It was flanked by two boards advertising the rear garden. Every sill had flowers and there were two hanging vases. The rightmost of the three doors was the entrance.

Levi and Petra entered into a crowded, noisy room. The clinging cutlery and buzzing speech was sudden. The waitress who greeted them had to yell. Levi only liked the crowded tavern because of the great food. It was unfortunate that they picked a busy time.

Yet the food lived up to its promise and Petra's presence worked its usual magic of making the crowd seem bearable.

The pair relished their meal and left satisfied with lunch. Petra had to admit that this day set two records: most sleep and the best time outside central London.

Levi and Petra returned to Levi's apartment and talked. It was the longest chat they had ever had. Neither knew how it started or how many topics it covered. The conversation spanned hours and never seemed to want to end. They discussed their pasts, Levi was filled with anecdotes he was happy to share. He had had daring escapes, troublesome gang members and tyrannical leaders. His life of crime was interesting not only because of the great criminal he made but because of the balance in him – he did not enjoy crime and only did it by force and due to the failures of his society.

Petra shared her mundane accounts of school and all the 'normal' rites of passage. She admitted to never having tried the rite of a boyfriend. Levi was still entertained as Petra was not a perfect fit by any means and he got to learn about a life he missed. He learned that the terror he saw in gangs took an innocuous form in bullying and that life had its difficulties no matter who was living it.

In the end, they knew each other as if they were there the whole time. It was as if their counterpart was the sibling they never had – the true, non-gang-related "brother from another mother."

After that, they dined again at the crowded pub. Petra left from there. She was amused by the way she smelled of the apartment – a combination of bleach and air freshener she could not place. It was also odd that they conversed at that length. Not even her dad knew about the petty fancies she mentioned to Levi.

Levi slept early. He decided that more sleep would not do any harm. Yet, he did not end up with more sleep. Even though he made it to bed at eight, it was ten by the time thoughts left him. He wondered why he revealed his past to Petra. She had enough evidence to put him and all his old friends in jail for two lifetimes. Yet she stayed. Why did she stay? It was not as if he had reformed and become a priest or philanthropist.

They both decided individually came to the same conclusion: they would be friends for life. Petra even considered the 'more than friends' alternative.

She was walking up the High Street. It was dark and deserted like it was in the morning. It was a dark corner by the Costcutter. To her left was Barnet Church. The brown stone building was a black figure in the dark. The street lights scarcely brightened the dark. She continued walking past the Jenny's burger place and the closed King's Head pub. She began to round the curve the High Street took, lost in her thoughts.

Her internal replaying of the conversation reached another gang anecdote. She began to wonder how she forgave Levi for his past. All rationality seemed to fail. After all, he was a dangerous criminal and she knew enough to convict him. He had led a life of sin and caused suffering. Yet, she forgave him. Why?

She exited the street's curve and the area became much more illuminated. The street lights were effective, creating an island of daylight. On each light was a Christmas light – swinging bells or flashing wreaths. In this illumination, Petra's question was answered. She forgave him because he was nice. Because the criminal was not the true Levi. Because he is caring. Because he is honest. Because he is kind. Because he is smart. Because he is good. Because he feels the guilt. Because you love him.

Petra stopped in her tracks. She had reached the Holiday Air travel shop. She leaned against the shutter wanting to pound her head against it. She loved him. How could she let herself? How could she continue being just a friend? How would she tell him? This would ruin their friendship and there was no way around it.

Petra tossed and turned in bed that night, imagining how she'd reveal her feelings. Hopefully, they would be able to pretend it did not exist. There was no way Levi would be comfortable with starting a relationship if she asked. Yet, she promised she would ask.

She woke up on Christmas day at eight. After breakfast, she tried to read. She could not focus on the words. She tried to watch TV. She could not pay attention to the news reader. She resigned herself to sitting and waiting for the time to pass. The maze of her thoughts was complex enough for her to be lost for the two and a half hours she had left.

How would she act? Surely, true love would mean that she could get away with being herself – just as she had been before her revelation. How did she act? She did not know – she just acted without too much thought. Maybe if she stopped thinking? But wouldn't that be too little? How much did she think? Generally not this much. She had never sat for two hours just to think. Maybe she should not think about herself.

At quarter to eleven she left for the station. Her walk was relatively lonely, but not devoid of any other soul. A few people walked about, enjoying the closed stores. The Dudley's Pancake House probably benefitted the most from Christmas – they had customers too lazy to make breakfast and many more too lazy to even leave their house. Thankfully, they delivered. The inside was crowded and people braved the cold, sitting on the few outside tables to enjoy the pancakes.

Petra walked past and hurried as she realized she would be late at her placid pace. She was out of breath by the time she reached her old school – Queen Elizabeth Girl's School.

She had two minutes left. Two minutes to cross the street and walk down the hill.

She crossed the Meadway, fortunately not having had to wait at the light. On the opposite corner, the pavement curved downhill along the Meadway and down the other way following the High Street downhill. The High Street option soon deviated. There was a small forest next to the road. In it, the pavement charted its own course down the Barnet hill. This path was introduced by a grey pole on top of which was a Tube sign was shrouded in shrubbery. The path led down, an oasis of civilization in the forest. The illusion was so perfect that young Petra had difficulty using the path in the dark – she used to imagine panthers and pumas stalking her through the wood, rife with hidden eyes and the classical fear of the dark. At eleven in the morning, the path was less forbidding and though empty, it was a means to an end to the busier, mature Petra currently cloaked in the forest.

At the bottom of the path was High Barnet station. The station was empty and the newsstand was closed. The ticket windows inside were unoccupied. Petra was barely on time – she should have allowed herself at least two more minutes. She caught her breath and looked at the board. A train was due any minute – the board gave up on counting down because the time had reached seconds.

The train pulled in on the nearest platform (the station had three tracks for no apparent reason). Petra did not bother to cross the ticket barrier and let Levi – the only passenger – come on his own.

"Hi." She greeted. She hoped her smile was exactly as before.

Levi nodded normally, so she presumed that she was doing fine. She let him up the path silently, soaking in his presence. So, this was love? Her heart was beating irregularly based on how close Levi was and how much she noticed. Her mind was abuzz with self-consciousness, despite her previous thoughts she was focussed on being perfect.

Levi noticed the silence. Was he in some wrong? Did he make some mistake? It was her town and he expected her to be talking animatedly about every minute detail. Yet, she was silent – reserved; almost embarrassed of something. Was it him? Was he actually not forgiven? "Petra." She turned gingerly. "Is something wrong?"

He noticed! All sorts of alarms went off in her mind. She was going crazy. She was being different, imperfect, bad. "W-what?"

"Something seems to be bothering you. Is it me?"

"No." Of all things, she could not let him take any blame. She wrestled her insecurity and tried to coherently tell him. "The thing is…" She began to stall, buying time against the inevitable. "… I think I…" Still stalling. "… Love you."

Levi wanted to collapse and wail. He knew this would happen. Like all good things, their friendship would end.

"If you don't want to go out with me, we don't have to… we could still be friends."

"But, you love me – how will you deal with it?"

"I'll bear it. It's best that way." As Petra guessed, they would agree to pretend that she never said that.

They had reached the Meadway. Levi noticed that the building in front of them was the old school. Petra had not spoken about it. Levi understood why – she was too nervous about it, she did love him. "Petra, just be yourself."

She was noticeably different! She was not perfect! She could not be! How could she be herself? What was she before this nervous wreck?

She stopped thinking. Somehow his words reassured her enough to slowly slip back into herself.

The next two hours blurred as Petra showed Levi around the town. They saw the High Street's entirety, the Spires shopping centre and Petra's apartment. Levi found it much like his own except that the living room was the hub, not the landing. The landing had the main door. Behind the door was a living room with four exits. The first on the left was a closet. The next was Petra's bedroom. To the right was a kitchen with a bar-platform on one side, sink and stoves on the other. The fourth door led to a bathroom.

From the apartment, Petra led Levi on a walk to Hadley. They walked up the High Street, past the signal of St Alban's Road. Beyond this, civilization began to dwindle. They passed a car wash where they turned into a community. The houses were huge and they faced a lush common. Levi wondered how rich Petra's family was. She never seemed to mention this. Houses here could fit three of Levi's flat. All of them looked as if they were from the Victorian aristocracy, as if inside one could find old-time butlers and servants. They reached Dury Road. It felt as if they stepped into a village. It was odd to think that they were still in London. They reached the Hadley church. This could have been the centre of a village in Yorkshire. They cut around the church, through the graveyard. The graveyard had old graves from the 1800s and early 1900s – even the handful of First World War deaths the town had known. The path cut through a small wood and emerged on Camlet Way. In front of them opened the Hadley common – it dwarfed the small green patch on the other side of the church. There were only two buildings in sight – the Monken Hadley School owned both. They walked by as Petra professed this as her old elementary school. The disappeared in a tunnel of green and then emerged into a suburban grid. The houses were still grand. The pair walked to Crescent West. The road they turned onto had smaller houses. These were middle-class and common in the area. Civilization was back in full as there were signs to a local station. The Crescent rounded a curve as crescents were expected to. As they came parallel to their original path, Levi and Petra reached their destination.

The semi-detached house was bigger than any of the flats. It was red brick with triangular roofs – one perpendicular, the other parallel to the street. The perpendicular roof was three floors high. The parallel dropped the top floor for the most part. "You sure?" Levi asked, legitimately nervous. Petra merely grabbed Levi's closest hand and pulled him towards the front door. She rang the doorbell as Levi staggered his last two steps to catch up. Mr. Ral was quick with the door as he had been waiting expectantly.

What he got instead was a bit of a shock. Petra never spoke of how close she was with any of the cabbies. The first image he had as he saw Petra drag Levi forward was how he looked when Petra dragged him into Hamley's one Christmas when she was seven. "Hey Petra."

"Hi dad. Levi, dad. Dad, Levi."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ral." Levi's tone was devoid of any niceness.

"Pleasure. I hope you weren't dragged all the way."

"Dad!"

"Fortunately, no."

"Well, even after 18 years, there are some things that she will always win with."

"Dad!"

"I'm beginning to see."

"Oh, you'll know – any friend of hers will."

They entered and set their jackets down on a bench. Mr. Ral led them to the kitchen. "I'm terribly sorry, but I usually cook with Petra."

"I'll help out." Levi offered.

"That's too kind of you, Levi."

They cooked and Levi was introduced to some family recipes. He learned first-hand what having a family meant.

Soon enough they sat down and began to eat their earned meal. The turkey already had been prepared. Mr. Ral added a pasta bake and apple crumble. He opened up mulled wine, not failing to comment on how this was Petra's first opportunity to legally buy the beverage.

After a hearty meal and a few hours of conversation, Mr. Ral had had to ask Levi: "How is it you came to be a cabbie?"

Petra gave him the choice. Levi decided, for some reason he would later forget, to be out with it. "I was a gang member."

"What?" Mr. Ral spluttered on his mulled wine.

"I was once forced into a gang."

"Petra… you…"

"Dad, it's fine. Really – he never chose to join and he's a nice guy anyway."

"But… then… how did you become a Knowledge boy?"

"I was presumed dead after a mission so I escaped." Petra already knew this from her conversations. "I was taken in by Mr. Smith – the founder of the Scouts."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Ral had doubts in the back of his mind.

After a little more conversation, Mr. Ral asked to talk to Petra incognito.

Levi went to the kitchen where he began to do the dishes.

"Petra, you love him, don't you?"

Petra looked like a deer caught in headlights. She thought quickly: she could denounce his evidence, pretend not to or be honest. Honesty would be the simplest – if they did end up together it would save a conversation. "Yes."

Mr. Ral sighed. "But he was…"

"Shut up about the gangs."

"But Petra… he…"

"Killed instead of dying, stole instead of starving and partook instead of being killed."

"What if he's messed up it the head?"

"He's not."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What if all he wants to do is use you?"

"For what?"

"I don't know…" Mr. Ral wanted to say sex or something along those lines, but couldn't bring himself to it.

"He probably would have done so already."

"What if he likes messing with people for fun? What if it's just a huge act?"

"He could've messed me up much earlier."

"Yeah, but what if his plan is for messing up your marriage or something?"

"Why?"

"For some messed up sense of fun."

"This is all just messed up. Really, he's perfectly fine. If he wanted to use me for whatever weird fun, he would have already. I sit with him alone on the Tube at four. I spend entire days with him in London. I've even slept at his." Mr. Ral took her the wrong way. "Not in that way." Petra clarified to Mr. Ral's shocked face.

"Just be careful."

"Fine dad. I'll be careful." She slept on his shoulder quite carefully before and was not sure how careful she could still be.

"I hope he's alright."

"I know he is." Mr. Ral gave her a cautioning look. "I'll be careful."

Mr. Ral could not feel very insecure about Levi. The gang history seemed extremely forced – nothing about Levi suggested it – Levi was a gentleman. Mr. Ral walked into the kitchen and saw that the dishes had been done. By an ex-gang-member.


	4. Hit and Run

A thousand feet away from the Tower Bridge and the Tower of London, the city shifted in purpose. It moved from a tourist hub and bustling business to a quieter residential space. Thousand feet was ample space for London to invert its personality.

Here, off a The Highway was a Texaco where Levi had to stop to refuel his motorcycle. The last month and two weeks put Levi and Petra in February. It was this February when their situation improved. Instead of using bicycles, they had graduated to the use of motorcycles. They explored London Bridge and decided to turn off into the East End.

Petra, not having had to refuel continued to their destination – a small chippie by the name of Perfect Fried Chicken – a family run restaurant on the corner of Stepney Way and Head Street. She mused on her past success at memorizing London. Both Levi and she had passed their first test and graduated to the monthly test. That was in 14 days.

Petra had gained a considerable lead on Levi. She would text him once she arrived, but presumed he would not read the message. She hit Stepney Way on Jubilee Street. Slowing for pedestrians, Petra took in the scene. To her left was a community of red row houses. In front of her were to blocks of flats – an old brown one to her left and a newer, whiter one to her right. Next to her were funeral directors. Petra slowed, indicating her right turn to the approaching traffic of five cars. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a van. She ascertained its speed too late.

The van did not slow or turn, least of all did it give way. It ploughed on at around 50. It seemed to be speeding away from a plague. The van barrelled down the middle of the road ignoring every possible law. Petra was hit and flung off her bike. Knocked out instantly, she was not aware of the flight she took.

The back of her knees hit a lamppost, splitting her and the motorbike. The bike slid into the red brick wall leaving the home owner with an odd insurance claim. Petra slid and rolled on the pavement, bruises adding to a concussion, a broken arm, two knocked-up knees and four wrecked ribs. She stopped before the wall or telephone booth on the wide street corner. A few of the bruises were bleeding.


	5. The Real Hit

Levi was worried. Petra had disappeared. She was not at the chippie or anywhere along the way. She did not pick up her phone. He biked back towards the Texaco, ensuring that he did not miss anything.

Turning onto Jubilee Street, he noticed a bike. It was a wreck and half in the brick all across the street from where he stopped.

Without a care, Levi biked onto the pavement and knocked on the funeral directors' door. They would surely know about a potential next customer. He director limped logarithmically to the door. Levi could explode with impatience.

The response to Levi's obvious query gave reason to his restlessness. "There was a biker. Young, ginger. She was hit by some van. Went too fast to see it. She's at the hospital. They found an ID so her folks could find her. Why you worried?"

"I am her folks." Levi said, leaping on his bike, turning down Stepney Way to the Royal London Hospital. Soon, he was greeted by a tangle of green, glass cuboids which formed the hospital. He raced around in an attempt to find the Emergency Ward.

Inside the busy ward, Levi fired off his query. The receptionist, equally agitated, fired out a card with a room number. Petra had been relocated to intensive care where she would stay to heal.

He raced around to find this room. Successfully locating it, he raced into the ward. He had to see her. A doctor waylaid him. "Sir, who is it that you intend to see?"

"Petra Ral."

"And your relation to her?"

"Friend."

"It is against policy to allow me to…"

"Ask her dad about me."

The doctor flipped through his stack of files. He found Petra. The closest relation as listed by the NHS was her father, whose number appeared next to his ID. "Seeing as I shall have to inform him about her predicament, I shall ask about you." The doctor paused. "And what name does he know you by?"

"Levi."

"Alright. Please follow me." The doctor walked into an office. He dialled a number and waited.

"Hello, may I know who's speaking?" Mr. Ral's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mr. Ral, it is my misfortune to inform you that this is the Royal London Hospital."

"It's quite alright, I hope."

"Unfortunately, sir, it would seem your daughter is currently in intensive care." The doctor let the implications sink in. "We cannot, as of yet, guarantee a time of discharge. She is unconscious with a terrible concussion and multiple fractures."

"Is she…" Mr. Ral's voice barely stayed intelligible.

"She is quite alright."

"Good."

"Another thing, Mr. Ral, we have a Levi here claiming to be her friend. Should we allow him to see the patient?"

Mr. Ral pondered for a few seconds. He did not truly know Levi. Then again, Petra would probably prefer his presence. "Yes, allow him."

"Thank you. Please pardon the terrible news." The doctor hung up. "Levi. Please follow me."

Levi was led into a dark room. It had a window lighting one wall. Everywhere else, monitors humming softly provided the light. Petra was on the bed, only connected to her personal Piccadilly Circus by a band around her wrist and another band around her head. Her breathing was calm and Levi could not help but think that she was asleep. Her legs, her body and right arm were in a cast. Band-Aids dotted her left arm and face.

Levi walked over as the doctor left with a "Please refrain from touching her." He held her left hand in his. It was cold and heavy. It alarm, he looked at her chest. It was moved up and down slowly. He sighed in relief and sat there.

Five minutes later, he got up and went to find the doctor. "What exactly is her condition?" He asked after being correctly identified.

"The concussion. She may never regain consciousness. Currently we are unsure and treatment options have not yet been discovered. Scans have suggested neither irreparable brain damage nor any haemorrhaging – she should be with us within a fortnight, but we can never be sure."

"Thank you." Levi paused. "How much can I stay?"

"As long as you like unless you worsen any patient's condition."

"Thanks." Levi decided not to stay. First, he had to contact Erwin. He called. "Listen, Erwin, Petra's knocked out and at a hospital."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I know you don't give a shit."

"Fine. I do, but what is it, then?"

"Her motorbike's totalled."

"It's alright. She can pay later."

"And studies?"

"We'll resolve it when she comes to."

"Ok." Levi hung up. He wandered within the vicinity of the hospital. He moved his bike to avoid a ticket. Lost in his thoughts, he found himself back in the ward. He encountered Mr. Ral.

"Hello Levi!"

"Hi."

"Listen, I don't trust you but Petra would want you here so don't… mess anything up ok?"

"Don't worry Mr. Ral."

"How much do you intend to stay?"

"Not sure." Mr. Ral shrugged as Levi fought back a "You?"

Levi could not explain his thoughts. They cycled around Petra. They were ceaseless, merciless and terrifying. What if she died? What if the friendship ended? What if she woke up with no memory?

When those thoughts were on the backburner, he still thought of her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her head on his shoulder. Her eyes. Her voice. Her wit.

"Mr. Ral," The addressed looked up. "I was wondering how you felt when Mrs. Ral was in this situation."

"Petra told you?" Mr. Ral looked at his unconscious daughter. "I couldn't stop thinking of her. I couldn't quit worrying."

"I…" Levi was not sure whether to tell the man. Then again, Mr. Ral did politely answer. "I… think I feel that way now."

Mr. Ral stared at Levi for a few seconds. He could so no trace of falsehood. "Don't leave her side. You won't be able to if you truly feel that way." Mr. Ral sighed. "She'll be fine. By the way, that is a sign of love."

"Caring?"

"Losing function because of it."

"I think you are mistaken."

"I hope not. She loves you as well." Mr. Ral was warming up to Levi – he did not seem that bad at all. Besides, Petra could not quite help her feelings – she loved him and that was that.

Levi sighed and hid in his thoughts. He was not in love. He could leave and do whatever he wanted. To prove it, he would stop thinking of Petra. He closed his eyes. This was it. He began to think of London. He was walking on a dark street, feeling oddly reassured. He recognised Regent's Street. He guess he was imagining the completion of a gang mission. Christmas lights were up in their own world. There was absolute silence. He heard a shutter click next to him. He turned. The figure next to him was looking intently through the camera. Another click broke the quiet. He noticed the red camera. The ginger hair. The short stature. This attempt failed.

He had to pick a place where he and Petra had never been. Then, he would loop back, pretending he never met Petra.

The place he picked was Kilburn. Too late, he realized that they had been there. He tried Southwark. Bad. Hyde Park. Incorrect. Brixton. Visited. Dulwich. Done. Brent Cross. She even hugged him there! Holloway. Haunted. Highgate. She was everywhere.

He should think of the gang. He began to try. Somehow, Petra was woven in – he remembered whether or not she knew about the incident, thought of her reaction, or imagined her response.

Levi wanted to cry out in anguish. Love? He didn't sign up for this! They would be in a relationship the minute he admitted it. And he promised her.

"Are you scared of being in a relationship?" Mr. Ral smirked. Levi did not care what his expression was and he cared even less to

respond. "Don't worry. I was scared as well. The hold they have on you, it's scary."

"I don't want to be dependant."

"I guess the key is that you probably have the same, scary hold on her." Mr. Ral did not want to say that, but it had a purpose. "And you're incapable of abusing it. It's beautiful, really."

Levi, for one, did not want to romanticise love the way Mr. Ral was. He merely nodded, thinking what the silencing response would be.

"When I was your age, I was stupid as well. I thought that the old people were wrong – that I was some exception to their rules."

"I don't think I'm an exception, I want to be one."

Mr. Ral laughed. "Best of luck, but I think you've lost." Levi shuffled in his seat and inspected the monitors.

That night, Mr. Ral left at ten claiming he had to leave, as much as it tore him apart. Levi stayed. At eleven, the doctor left. At midnight, Levi fell asleep.

Mr. Ral was greeted by a novel sight a few days later. He had been busy and did not have the opportunity to visit the hospital. He walked into the ward, expecting a dark, empty room with just Petra and her monitors. Instead, the room was lit. Inside, Levi was asleep on one of the chairs. He was barely touching Petra's left hand. Mr Ral sat down. Levi stirred groggily. "It's what happens when you sleep in a chair."

"Good morning Mr. Ral."

"Have you ever left the room?"

"Not really."

"You eat?"

"A nurse has brought up the canteen food. I tip her as well as pay for the meal."

Mr. Ral nodded in approval. At least the poor sod ate. "Don't you work?"

"I took leave."

"Paid?"

"Somehow." It was a miracle that his Boot's offered paid leave.

"Walk with me." Levi did not react. "Don't make me force you as girlfriend's dad." Levi gave Mr. Ral a flat look. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows her as much as you do."

Levi got up. Mr. Ral silently led the way out of the hospital. They emerged at street level. "You know, talking really helps."

Levi stopped for a second. Then his walls collapsed. "I can't believe it. What kind of an idiot am I? I did not realize I love her. All it took was for her to bloody nearly die." Mr. Ral patted his shoulder. "And she knew all this time. This whole time, we could have been…" He stopped short of saying "banging" as he recalled his audience. "Now I may never see her again."

"You can see her, that's what you've been doing." Mr. Ral could not find a better way to continue the conversation.

"Her body. Great. Yeah, she looks good and all, but that's not her. Anybody can look good, only one person can be Petra."

"That's true." They walked along. "There's a good reason I named her Petra. It means rock. I hope it fits."

Levi led on. Mr. Ral caught up the five steps he had dropped once Levi stopped. "Funeral directors! You can't be…"

"This is where it happened."

"Good God!"

"There's where her motorbike was." He pointed at the red brick wall. The owners managed to board up the hole in their wall.

"Did you find her?"

"No, the man in there called an ambulance by the time I got here. She was already gone."

"But they didn't get to the bike?"

"Yeah."

They returned to the hospital where they found Petra's condition unchanged. They ate breakfast and then Mr. Ral left. Levi returned to his vigil.

The days developed a rhythm. A week passed when, at ten in the night, Levi noticed a marked change in a monitor. The brain monitor appeared to be showing more activity. He decided to stay, lest he miss Petra's awakening.

An hour passed. He decided to inform somebody – checks were every two hours and they just missed the change. He decided to step out to tell a nurse when he heard a soft purr like sound. He turned around and saw Petra's lips twitching.

Her eyes snapped open. "L-levi?" She presumed it must have been a few hours after the accident and Levi had found her and told the police.

"Petra!" Relief surged in.

"How long has it been?"

"A week."

Petra sat up quickly. "What?!" A wave of nausea hit her.

"Calm down. You still have a concussion. Your knees were dislocated, the doctors have fixed that and your legs should be fine. Your right arm and ribs are still broken though."

"Damn."

"At least you're alive. I'm going to get somebody." Levi hurriedly informed a nurse and returned.

"I envy your ability to walk."

"Give it two days."

"Two?!"

"You're still in concussion – it would be bad if you walked."

"How do you know?"

"Bothered a nurse till she told me."

"How's dad?"

"He's fine." Levi pulled out his phone. "I'll call him."

"Text. He must be sleeping."

Levi texted Mr. Ral. The immediate reply suggested that Petra was wrong.

"The test's in a week right?"

"They gave you an extra week."

"I'll need to study."

"I have it next week."

"You ready?"

"Couldn't study."

Petra wore a look of concern. "You worried about me that much?"

"You nearly died, idiot."

"Hey! It was the van's fault!"

"Really?"

"It was going at nearly 50! On Stepney with the bumps!"

They sat in silence. Levi wanted to admit his love for her but was unable to – he was too nervous.

"Levi. I'm at the Perfect Fried Chicken, get me to Brent Cross."

"You what?"

"If you're not going to leave, I might as well help you study."

"Tch. Follow Stepney Way. Right Sidney Street. Left Whitechapel Road. Right Vallance Road. Left Buxton Street. Continue to Quaker Street. Right Commercial Street. Continue onto Great Eastern Street. Enter Old Street Circle, leave by City Road. Continue to Pentonville Road. Left Penton Rise, right Swinton Street. Right Grey's Inn Road. Continue onto York Way. Left Torriano Avenue. Left Leighton Road. Right Kentish Town Road. Left Highgate Road. Left Gordon House Road. Continue onto Mansfield Road. Right Fleet Road. Continue onto South End Road. Right to East Heath Road. Right Heath Street. Continue through North End Way. Straight to Golder's Green Road. Continue onto Brent Street. Left Shirehall Park. Left to stay on Shirehall Park, right at the T-junction. Left Shirehall Lane. Leave by Prince Charles Drive. First right. Leave the roundabout by the first exit. Drop off on the left."

"Pity you forgot that Buxton was closed."

"What?"

"Remember, the random pavement?"

"Damn it."

Petra yawned. "Wow, somehow I'm sleepy."

"Rest."

"You been here the whole time?"

"Yes."

Petra could not help but wonder why. "You should go home."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't rush." Petra presumed he would find a way to arrive by four. She did not intend to be up until eight at least.


	6. The Recovery

Two days later, Petra was discharged. She was perfectly fine, merely short of energy and some function. She could not drive. The casts made her use of the tube inconvenient on peak hours. She worked at the store quite well. She refused help and quickly learned how to eat with her left hand only.

The cabbie tests gave testimony to Petra's ability to study with her broken arm. Levi had failed his and got another 28-day date. Petra passed and got a 21-day test. She was technically in the lead. They began to study for the tests even more. It was only three weeks away. They spent more time at each other's apartments since Petra could not bike.

The Saturday after their test – a successful event for both, Levi and Petra dined with Mr. Ral. Mr. Ral had insisted as he did not want to single Petra out. Also, since she would be walking, she would be better off with him.

On the walk back, after a nice meal and better conversation, Levi decided that he could not help himself. He decided to submit and stop being the exception Mr. Ral hoped he would be.

Levi draped his arm over her. Petra looked at him in surprise. "Chill." He said, as he moved closer. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Levi!" Petra gasped. She turned and pulled him closer, kissing him on his lip. They kissed for a minute before stopping. They looked at each other, both breathless. They kissed again.

Before they knew it, in between kisses, they reached Petra's apartment. Levi's kisses began to trail down, onto Petra's neck and jacket collar.

They threw their jackets of. Levi kissed Petra against the nearest wall. "How far do you want to go?" Petra sighed between two kisses.

"All the way."

"Me too."

Petra woke up. She had the oddest dream. It was a pity she could not tell Levi about it. She rolled over and bumped into something warm. It grunted.

"'Morning Petra."

Petra almost yelped. Then she realized why she did not have to share her dream with Levi – it was not a dream. "'Morning."

"Thank God your arm healed."

"How long did you – "

"Since the accident."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Levi did not want to admit his fear. "I…" He owed it to her. "I was scared."

"Of this?"

"Pretty much."

"I hope you overcame that fear."

"I did."

"Well done!"

Levi rolled onto her. "Shut up." He said as he started to make the dream come true again.

Once the couple had finished dreaming, Petra made breakfast. They spent the day in each other's arms.

"Oh, Levi."

"What?"

"One rule: no marriage or babies until I'm a cabbie."

"Same."

"Great."

The next day, the couple went to the house as usual. The only difference was the amount of contact they allowed between themselves.

They entered as usual. In the middle of their studies, Hange woke up. Then came Mike and Nanaba. Nanaba entered with a "How's my favourite couple doing?"

"We're fine." Petra unthinkingly replied.

Hange looked up. They did not deny anything. Before there would be an angry "We're not together." "And a couple?" She had to ask.

Petra looked at Levi. Levi said: "Yes."

The house went wild. Everybody was happy for Levi and Petra and relieved that their sense of a great couple did not fail them.

"So, how far did you guys get?" Erwin asked.

"Very." Petra said.

"Oh?" Everybody responded. They had presumed it was a date that might have ended with a kiss on a cheek.

"Far enough to change virginity?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Levi grunted.

"Oh." Everybody replied.

"Yes, now that we are also partners, I guess we should focus on being cabbies." Petra said, burrowing back into the Boroughs.

"Among things in our free time." Levi added softly, so that only Petra could hear. She smirked a little.

That was the routine the couple stuck to. To make it manageable, Petra rented out her apartment and moved in with Levi. It was cosy, but they did not mind the lack of space. Petra got a job at the Boot's and the couple never spent an instant more than twenty feet apart. They had recovered well, using the accident as a spring-board into their new and improved relationship.


	7. The Statue of Eros

Years drifted by. Levi turned 26 and Petra was 22. Levi and Petra were more or less a married couple. In fact, because of Petra's address change, the court had filed a notice declaring that if neither of them moved or submitted a roommate form within the next year, they would legally be partners.

Levi and Petra became cabbies on the same day. Both had ensured valid driving licences and passed The Knowledge test together. Both gave two weeks' notice at the Boot's. Both bought their cabs at the same time. They had opened a joint account for their income. It was their first official thing done officially together. It was rumoured that they were the first cabbie couple.

The next morning, at around four, Petra set off. Levi followed as they headed into London. The Great North Road which the followed for most of the way was deserted. They split up. They texted their whereabouts to each other often. Petra was nervous. It was coming to four and the end of work rush was at a peak. Fortunately, Petra had spent four years memorizing every back alley of London. She could get people to places fast.

At Paddington, she picked up her tenth or eleventh customer. He, a young brunette asked to be dropped off at Piccadilly Circus. As she pulled away, her phone buzzed. She glanced at the text from Levi. "Heading for Piccadilly Circus. You?" She'd text him once she arrived. Maybe it could be a surprise.

Petra found herself on Edgware Road again as she cut across Oxford Street, avoiding traffic. On the correct side of Hyde Park, she zig-zagged through one ways and alleys toward the Circus. Unfortunately, the Circus itself would have a huge amount of traffic. She stopped off Regent's Street, in front of the statue of Eros. She checked Levi's texts – two more had come in. "I'll be having tea at Piccadilly." "Text me ASAP."

"I'm at the Circus. Will park. Where to meet?" On one of the backstreets, she found a vacant spot. She walked over. "Statue." Came as she walked.

She reached the spot. Levi knelt down on a knee when she approached. He was nervous, to say the least. Petra walked up as her usual breathtakingly beautiful self. On his knee, Levi had a stunning panorama. Out of his right peripheral vision was the statue of Eros – a black pedestal in the shape on an octagon with an isthmus in the middle and an ornately carved base. The top was a bell-like shape with another pedestal with the statue itself – a figure of Eros himself with wings and a bow and arrow, stepping on one foot, leaning to aim the bow at a walker below. To the left, and four steps down was the intersection which formed the Circus – a mundane road. In front of him was Petra. Her hair was blowing in the wind as her cheeks reddened. A smile was dawning on her face. The backdrop was the street and the LCD in the background – brilliant blues making Petra stand out as she descended into (hopefully) his life.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Levi hadn't said anything.

"Petra Ral, will you marry me?" Levi asked, trying not to put any particular tone into it. Levi offered the ring. People had looked up. There were not that many as it was getting dark and cold.

"Yes!" Petra took the box from his hand as lightly as she could. Levi stood up and was quickly pulled into an embrace. The hug turned into a kiss. "You remembered." They laughed over the joke the universe played on them – the statement Petra made on Christmas Eve four years ago came true – both of them would find out if proposing at the statue was good luck.

Petra opened the ring. She put in on her finger and looked at it. The ring was a simple golden piece with a slow curl to it. On the top was a diamond. She looked at it again. It was not a polygon. It could be hexagonal. The bottom left had a protrusion and the sides were not smooth or straight. She squinted. Of all things, she decided against asking Levi. Then it struck her – the diamond was cut into the shape of Greater London. "Oh. My. God. Thank you!" She hugged him once more. "Now to tell people, right?" Petra said.

_(AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this. As for my first doubt: I hope this was a great resolution to my speed issue._

_Furthermore, thank you for reading. I just thought to add a few notes on specific things:_

_1) Sorry for the fairly unrelated chapter titles - there was not much I could name them._

_2) This is all deliberately in British English and uses some English (London) colloquialisms, I hope you understand them all - ask if you don't._

_3) I hope this inspired you to visit London. Unfortunately much of the research was done through Google maps, not physical visitation. Please tell me if anything significant is inaccurate._

_4) Chapter 4 is very intentionally very short. (Chapter 6's length is a bit of an accident, sorry.)_

_5) The Knowledge is a real thing - here's an article on it: . /2014/11/10/london-taxi-test-knowledge/?_r=0_

_Thank you and have a great day!)_


End file.
